brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/9 December 2012
01:20 I'm planning to re-install. 01:20 oh 01:20 yarr 01:21 Here's some gameplay(not by me)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-w3scSOUvI 01:23 oh nice 01:25 YAYO ITS JEYO 01:25 oh 01:25 .......... 01:28 ......... 01:31 User_blog:Darth_henry/Christmas_Contest! 01:38 I saw the contest. I may enter. 01:38 I just finished fixing the "Speedorz" page. Man, it was much more work than I thought. :S 01:42 oh 01:42 ok 02:08 Hi CM 02:08 Hey, BFN. 02:09 What are you doing? Just hanging out? 02:09 Uploading pics 02:09 Cool. Of what? 02:10 Alien Conquest thing 02:10 Ah. 02:11 brb 02:12 Hey, 2013. 02:12 ..Hi... 02:14 So.. 02:14 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/e/e1/P1040927.JPG - I went in the OUTSIDE world to take pics 02:15 e_e cool.. 02:16 What's your problem? 02:16 e_e = top half are eyelids, I'm tired. 02:16 But.. 02:16 I went to see the Nutcracka 02:17 Coooool. 02:17 Boring as heck 02:17 :P 02:17 Father wouldn't even let me go to the candy store afterwards >:c 02:18 "Father"? 02:18 Aren't you like 18? 02:18 Ugh, we went over this 02:18 Your email is like 02:18 Czechmatejd whatever, right? 02:19 Why? 02:19 No reason 02:19 I have heaps of emails 02:19 :3 02:19 You gonna stalk meh? 02:19 No, I needed it for something. 02:20 You emailing me? 02:22 No. 02:22 ROBLOX stuff. 02:22 k 02:23 Can you read it? 02:23 It's by donotreply@Roblox.com or something 02:23 It's only showing 2 referrals instead of 3. 02:23 K 02:23 My email for roblox is different 02:23 Oh 02:23 Link pls 02:24 Link pls? 02:24 Let me unblock PMS 02:31 Back. 02:32 02:32 Wgoa. 02:32 *Whoa. 02:32 <1999bug> Nice photography, CP. o.o 02:33 Um 02:33 It's just a picture 02:33 What ADU figure is that? 02:34 It's a normal one 02:34 But with the Galaxy Patrol face 02:35 <1999bug> That is really good photography, though. 02:35 ...You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel. Mr. Grinch, you're a bad banana... 02:35 ...with a greasy black PEAL! 02:35 <1999bug> :3 Ikr 02:35 Peel* 02:35 lol.. 02:35 <1999bug> But my heart is really big now days. 02:35 <1999bug> :3 02:36 So I heart... 02:36 You're a monster, your heart's an empty hole. 02:36 Words that I forget, you've got garlic in your soul! 02:37 Oh yeah guys 02:37 02:37 Saw it. 02:37 I made that today :/ 02:37 You need to make a spider. 02:37 It's not an insect, 02:37 Spiders aren't insects* 02:39 Tey is arachnids 02:39 Or whatever 02:39 Scorpions aren't, either. 02:40 In the set with the green Galaxy Squad people, there's a scorpion ship. 02:40 ..Meh 02:40 K 02:40 maybe 02:40 LD? 02:40 ? 02:41 "LD"? 02:41 Legodude 02:41 Ah, sorry. :P 02:41 It's okay :p 02:51 Hi Dachoppa3 03:38 Whew. I'm done for the Class 5's for today! :D 03:38 Don't know what class I should nominate the Minifigure pages for, though. :S 09:00 o/ 09:03 Hello 09:03 The LoTR game description made a mistake 09:03 There is no Palantir to travel into multiple storylines,you just use the map. 09:40 Hey Guys 09:40 o/ 09:40 Assasins creed :P 09:40 09:40 :P 09:41 Can you help me fix this wiki? : battlebeasts.wikia.com/wiki/Common.js 09:42 ... 07:14 that one 07:15 Yeah... That moc is not so good. 07:15 there have been worse 07:15 You think he made an alt and spammed? 07:15 They are all anoying-mas users :p 07:15 Annoying* 07:17 Irnakk, you know they filmed the home of the hobbits in a sheep farm in New Zealand? 07:17 yup 07:17 Yep 07:18 But it's a nice nature place. 07:18 there was an article in Popular Mechanics on how they used special equipment to make Gandalf look bigger than the hobbits while still maintaining the 3D effect 07:19 Yay, Berry and Clig will love this 07:19 Mythrun! 07:19 :D 07:19 and LUbot 07:19 But he doesn't talk, so.. 07:19 :/ 07:20 and mythrun does? 07:21 well, I need to go 07:21 the company that I work at has a christmas banquet today 07:22 *licks chops 07:22 d: 07:22 D: 07:22 o/ 07:22 the place where the banquet is held is next to a Toys R Us 07:22 *licks chops again 07:22 cya 07:22 o/ 07:22 SSX out 07:26 The CIA HQ is next to a TrU? 07:27 ? 07:27 :P 07:27 What should I make my custom theme about? Should it be post apocalyptic? 07:28 Sure. 07:30 Noo D: 07:54 Wow. 07:54 It's quiet, stil? 07:54 I'll be away for a few... 08:07 Santa hats are back? :P 08:08 Hallo. 08:08 Whoa. :P 08:08 GAH! 08:08 UGH. 08:09 These are almost as bad as Sherm's emoticons. 08:09 Hey 08:09 They're Eurobricks emotes :P 08:09 Edited a bit 08:09 Oh. 08:10 I don't really like them either... 08:10 But most users here aren't emoticon fans anyways 08:10 Sorry, couldn't help saying that. 08:10 That's okay :P 08:10 Most people probably agree 08:10 Why... Are they there, then? :P 08:10 OH MY GOODNESS 08:10 They are pretty bad. :P 08:10 I have no idea :P 08:11 Your's are better, Sherm. :P 08:11 Mine are wonderful. 08:11 And that is saying something. 08:11 :O 08:11 LOL. 08:11 "These are almost as bad as Sherm's emoticons." 08:11 :@ 08:11 I resent that. :P 08:11 Yeah. 08:11 *I SAID THEY MAKE YOURS LOOK GOOD. :P 08:11 / 08:11 Um... 08:11 Hello.. 08:11 I said that wrong. 08:11 Hello. 08:11 P 08:11 Mine are fantastic. :P 08:12 w:c:lustories:LUSW:E 08:12 They really aren't. :P 08:12 You really aren't. :P 08:12 :O 08:12 Sherman 08:12 Are those your's? 08:12 Where did the Frostburgh ones go? 08:12 Yup, Akamichi! 08:13 Awesome! 08:13 Didn't add them to the list, Sat. 08:13 So, you own the wiki? 08:13 Oh. 08:13 Yup! 08:13 LUSW. Not this one. :P 08:13 I might join it. 08:13 Who are you guys? :/ 08:13 So... Zach, you, and NW are the "Anti Vandalism Rollback Unit?" :P 08:13 I am an awesome guy. :P 08:13 Mhm. 08:14 And Sherman? 08:14 Err. 08:14 Hey, I have 533 edits here. Don't hassle meh. :P 08:14 LEGO, the term, " Guys ", what if there were, " girls " in there, should they still be called this, " guys ". 08:14 I am not really a big editor. :P 08:14 I just hang out in chats. XD 08:14 ShermanTheMythran? 08:15 I think I heard your name before... 08:15 Same. 08:15 Knight, :D 08:15 No one has heard of mine, here, I bet. :P 08:15 :) 08:15 Sherman, are you still on the LU Wiki? 08:15 Ish. 08:16 Ah 08:16 Check it a few times weekly. 08:16 Not much to patrol... 08:16 Lost the will to edit. 08:16 Not either fun or useful anymore. 08:16 So I've moved on. Mostly. 08:16 LU is dead... So that wiki is useless. :( 08:16 Lol. 08:16 Wonder whatever happened to, " ComicsRus ".. 08:17 Since everybody called him a, " Little Brat ". 08:17 Not useless. 08:17 Inactive, yes. Uesless, never. 08:17 *Useless 08:17 P 08:17 LOL, I like Mythran's avie. 08:17 But... 08:17 :O 08:17 What is the point of LUW if LU is dead? 08:18 Uhhhh..... archive? 08:18 It is now a dying Wiki, with nothing much to do in. 08:18 Fantastic images there, too. 08:18 But, you can only archive so much. 08:18 Jamesster and Nateh found a ton of concept art. 08:18 It's brilliant. 08:18 Can spend hours going through it all. 08:18 And, there were only so much pictures. 08:19 Hey, can someone help me? 08:20 Sure, what with? 08:20 Does anyone recall that Winter Comic Contest LEGO held last month? 08:20 Nope. 08:20 K. 08:20 Well 08:20 Lol, nice avie, Sherm. 08:20 Your new one. 08:20 Thanks. :P 08:20 I need one of the backgrounds. 08:21 LEGO, never seen it. 08:21 and I have lots of winter backgrounds if you need one 08:21 they're all LEGO related 08:21 Um.. 08:22 Can I see some? 08:22 I feel so sad. :P 08:22 Got to fly. 08:22 Cyas! 08:22 Bye, Sherm\ 08:23 *Sherm, and nvm, as I was too late. XD 08:24 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/a/a3/The-yoda-chronicles-teasing.jpg 08:24 Episdoe 2 Yoda? 08:30 Berreh 08:30 Which 2013 Friends set is your fav so far 08:33 I haven't gotten any :( 08:33 My sister was going to buy one, but they were out of stock, so she bought another doll 08:33 The Dojo 08:33 Even though she has several dozen 08:34 One can never have too many "perfect" women. 08:36 Hmm.. 08:36 K, I'll upload the hi-res pics for that later. 08:37 I do appreciate Stephanie's over sized vantity, though. 08:37 I did upload those already 08:37 08:37 I know. :P 08:37 :P 08:38 I'm not a Friends fan, but 08:38 it's the best theme ever! :D 08:38 :/ 08:38 Sorry for finishing your sentence, I couldn't wait to hear it. 08:40 Ooh, is there a welder minifigure? I need it for (dog) ! 08:41 ... 08:41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Rxb4eZUgR8 :P 08:42 (dog) < That's a dog? 08:42 ^^ 08:42 Awesome video. 08:42 Ikr :P 08:42 Berry, you should give Dog Welder another try, the Hazmat Suit is on LDD> 08:42 *LDD. 08:42 I didn't know the Ninjago dragons were part TARDIS :P 08:43 :P 08:43 I showed you the video, Storm. 08:43 I cracked up at the part with the Trololol building 08:43 Ik. 08:43 :P 08:43 Oh, it is, isn't it... 08:44 I'm taking a break with DC figures though. 08:44 http://turtles.lego.com/ 08:44 Thought you'd all be interest :P 08:44 *interested 08:44 I hate the look of the orange one (Mikey?) 08:44 Yeah, I think he's Mikey. 08:45 Michelangelo 08:46 Hey 08:46 I don't like TMNT as a whole. The old cartoon is ok, but the new one is just....meh 08:46 Yeah.. 08:46 Hi storm o/ 08:47 Wait, remember you made a story about a guy called Bloodlust who stole other's people blood for immortality? 08:47 @Legodude 08:47 Share the site a few days ago. 08:49 Guys, about that story blog. 08:49 Choice A won 08:49 Writing part 2 now. 08:49 ..What? 08:50 Not to be a plagiarizer, but do you think I should do what you did? 08:54 Hey 08:54 Oh 08:54 Wait 08:54 Duh xP 08:54 Fail 08:54 Wut 08:54 Ignore that :P 08:55 Ok 08:58 .. 08:58 Hey everyone! 08:59 Yes? 08:59 Hi 09:01 Is chat normally this...dull? :P 09:02 Part 2 is out! :) 09:02 User_blog:Stormbringer_Empire791/Bricki_Stories_1 09:03 Decisions, decisions. :P 09:03 Cool. Reading it right now 09:04 Ditto 09:04 Yey for clicky pens :P 09:04 Voted 09:04 Kay 09:05 Anyone going to enter any of the winter contests? 09:05 On this wiki 09:05 Nah 09:05 The competition for the main one seems too fierce. I think I may enter one of Bug's though. :P 09:06 Happy Appy Christmas 09:06 :D 09:06 :P 09:06 Is that a character from something or a mascot? 09:07 No, it's Happy Appy 09:07 Here: 09:07 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Appy 09:08 Wow, gee, he's much creepier close up! :P 09:08 o/ 09:08 Hellow 09:08 Hi 09:08 User_blog:Stormbringer_Empire791/Bricki_Stories_1 just wrote part 2, Jeyo 09:09 Read the story 09:09 Happy Appy.. God I wish it were a real Nick Jr. Show. 09:09 If I were working at Nick, I'd share the same idea, just without all the murder and stuff 09:09 @Storm Hm 09:10 2-A, I say 09:11 Brickipedia:Brickipedian_of_the_Month?s=wl This is going to be close. :P 09:12 Wait, that was a real pitch? :D 09:13 Happy Appy? 09:13 @Berry what? 09:13 No, of course not. (yes) 09:13 (yes ) 09:13 No, Happy Appy is a fake show. 09:13 I wish it were real. 09:13 I asked if it was a real pitch, not show. 09:13 Oh. 09:13 I guess not.. 09:13 http://shop.lego.com/en-CA/The-Hobbit-An-Unexpected-Journey-3920?icmp=SHHomeMain_TheHobbitGWP 09:13 For anyone who doesn't know yet.... 09:14 Free Gandalf polybag!m :D 09:14 But 09:14 *! 09:14 Happy Appy 09:14 Happy Appy is a made-up show, right? 09:14 The episodes were nice at first 09:14 But then they started to get weird. 09:14 Death stare :P 09:14 One had 9/11 in it, even though the show aired and ended in 1999. 09:14 We need a Happy Appy emote. 09:14 :P 09:14 Yes. 09:15 No. 09:15 (blobby) shall destroy Happy Appy 09:15 We don't need a (dogwelder) one. 09:15 Whatever his name is 09:15 That's (weld) to you 09:15 :P 09:15 Whatever. 09:15 :P 09:15 Anyway, the episodes started to get really violent.. 09:15 Let's just say.. all the kids in the show were... 09:15 "killed off" 09:16 xD 09:16 Happy Appy murders kids. 09:16 Meh, kids don't know good entertainment. If they did, it would be The Dogwelder Rises that came out in the summer.... 09:16 :P 09:16 2013, who wrote the Happy Appy story? 09:16 My friend 09:16 Dronian. 09:16 Well 09:16 We've talked. 09:17 He plays ROBLOX, actually. 09:17 User:Dronian 09:17 @Berry no, if kids knew good entertainment, they'd watch the shows from the 50s, 60s and 70s. 09:18 I do. D: 09:18 Sometimes, I did. 09:18 Really? :D 09:18 My family does too. Sometimes 09:19 Star Trek, Mission Impossible, The A-Team and such? 09:19 Um... 09:19 No, more the comedies. :P 09:19 Mister Ed? 09:19 ? 09:19 Heh, that reminds me of a Farside comic. :P 09:19 Brb 09:20 I love Farside! Which one? 09:21 I can't remember, it was something about talking glue. :P 09:21 Huh. There was one week I searched the web for every farside I could, but I don't remember that one. :S 09:21 The Queen+Wcyleaf Jean version of Another One Bites The Dust is so bad its funny 09:22 © 09:22 gtg 09:23 Back 09:23 Hi CJC 09:25 Hey Charge o/ 09:26 Czech! 09:26 :D 09:26 Something is wrong with Wikia 09:26 I got a lucky edit on a chat mod request page 09:26 It's only suppposed to be for mainspace 09:26 I don't think so. 09:27 Hi czech o 09:27 * o/ 09:27 I got a lucky edit for commenting on a blog once. 09:28 I think that's my 11th or 12th lucky edit. 09:28 I have badges disabled, so don't know or care :P 09:28 A quarter of them are on non-pages 09:29 Hey o/ 09:30 Hi 09:30 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/e/e1/P1040927.JPG Outside world for the moc 09:31 Ello 09:31 Where are we talking over? 09:31 Hey o/ 09:31 IRL, Czech! :D 09:31 Yarrrr 09:31 I'm getting helms deep later maybe an review too 09:32 Happy Appy is starting to creep me out, I'm gonna stop reading it. :P 09:33 I see wee were talking about Far Side. :P 09:33 *we 09:33 User_blog:Stormbringer_Empire791/Bricki_Stories_1 Czechhhhhhhh 09:33 So. . 09:34 I'm leaving in 26 mins 09:34 K 09:35 So....... 09:36 Are you all board? 09:36 No. 09:36 26 minutes? Did they mean seconds? 09:36 lol seconds 09:37 What should I get (must be over 70$) 09:38 Anyone 09:39 The Ultimate Collector's edition of the Death Star. That's over $70. :P 09:39 Thread:259877 09:39 @Charge: I have never been board in my life. 09:40 :P 09:41 I'm sure you've been bored plenty of times, however. 09:41 Huh? 09:41 No has to be under 200$ has to be in the toy stores sheve 09:41 What currency? 09:42 Board, bored - homo nyms, I believe. 09:42 >_< 09:42 Heh. 09:42 It can be lotr or star wars 09:42 ho[[]]monyms? 09:43 @Lol lycans, what currency? 09:43 And I want the words to make things right, but its the wrongs that make the words come to life 09:43 Not what I was trying to say... 09:43 Yeah… 09:43 @L2H yes. 09:44 I live in canada 09:44 So every thing is like 90$ here 09:44 Milk is $90? Ouch 09:44 I bet you get ice cheap though 09:45 ^ 09:45 :P 09:45 Milk in around $1.24 here :P 09:45 $2.50 here (I think). 09:46 Sellers is closing soon so 30 off and I have an free 70$ off 09:46 Here is an idea, save for college instead. 09:46 Milk is $3.50 here 09:46 Gtg 09:47 (I presume you mean American college (University) 09:47 ^ 09:47 Bye! o/ 09:47 Bye Jeyo. 09:47 gtg too 09:47 bye 09:47 University of Sydney is massive. 09:47 We have three unis. 09:47 UNSW, Uni of WS, and Uni of Sydney. 09:47 In which case, mine will cost me £9,000 a year, plus living fees, but I just get to pay it all back when I finish (yay) 09:48 £_£ 09:48 13 more mins till I leave I need an answer 09:48 brb 09:48 London has tons, ranging from world class (ICL, UCL, Kings etc) to some of the worst in the country (Met >_>) 09:48 An answer to what? 09:48 What set should I get 09:49 Rules 70$ or more has to be lotr or star wars 09:49 70704 Vermin Vaporizor 09:49 Why must it be $70 or more?? 09:50 Why can't you decide for yourself? 09:50 Idk 09:51 (Olivia's Dream House) 09:51 I can buy weather top for free 09:51 Then get it for free and save $70. 09:51 You said everything costs $90, so you can buy a pizza or something instead 09:52 And I get 30$ back 09:52 You've lost me 09:52 And then I can get ur Kai army for 9$ 09:53 >ur Kai 09:53 lol 09:53 i will return in 3 hours 09:54 I won't return in 3 hours 09:55 Those 3 hours are going to fly right by. :/ 09:55 (Or not) 09:55 Lol. 09:55 Weird set name. :P 09:56 :p 09:57 back 09:58 so.. 10:01 Storm 10:01 Killer of chats 10:01 >:D 10:02 * [[]]>:D[[]] 10:03 o/ 10:04 Hey 10:04 CM4S, PM. :) 10:05 Meiko :D 10:05 -awaiting PM- 10:05 1 sec 10:07 2013 10:07 :[[]]P 10:07 Do male ponies have cutie marks? 10:08 All ponies (besides young fillies) do. 10:08 k 10:08 X( 10:08 ... 10:09 How does an inventory manage to be 100.3% complete? 10:09 Because it wants to be. :P 10:09 :P 10:10 http://www.flickr.com/photos/c-fighter/8259387890/in/photostream/ 10:10 2013, ya might like this 10:11 Not bad! 10:11 Any ideas for a name? 10:12 Adorablez 10:12 Alessandro 10:12 (no that isn't the name) 10:12 Jessica? 10:12 Mirko? 10:12 bbl, gonna play Halo in a few minutes 10:12 Konstantin? 10:13 Ashoka? 10:13 Antonio? 10:13 Mandela? 10:13 PANGEA. 10:13 Teridax! :D 10:13 Nelson? 10:13 Tool Shed. 10:13 Pancake? 10:14 Storm - Tool Shed. 10:14 Happy Appy? 10:14 @2013: Nah :P 10:14 Der Kaiser 10:14 What about Rusty? 10:14 Sure. 10:14 On the Lord of the Rings game, I forged Mithril Music Boots! :D 10:14 Franz 10:15 Bombadil! :D 10:15 And it plays the Lord of the Rings theme whenever I walk. 10:15 Tom Bombadil is awesome. 10:15 He can plant plants like Sam. 10:15 (I have no idea who he is) 10:15 ...teridax? :P 10:15 Except, he grows plants by singing. 10:15 .. 10:15 Per? 10:15 I don't have the game yet. 10:15 Lukazs? 10:15 Pim? 10:16 Verbeek? 10:16 Gabook. :p 10:16 Santi. 10:16 Beckenbaur? 10:16 Santa Maria 10:17 K, stop. 10:17 No. :P 10:17 Nevah 10:17 Josh? 10:18 Vladmir? 10:19 Vladek. 10:19 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTSA_sWGM44 :P 10:20 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/a/a3/The-yoda-chronicles-teasing.jpg 10:20 Episode II Ypda. 10:20 *Yoda. 10:21 He's horrible at lip-syncing. 10:22 Natalia! :D 10:23 Kowalski? 10:24 GEEZ. 10:24 I was watching a totally unrelated video and I saw this thumbnail http://i2.ytimg.com/vi/YaouKVWb5nk/default.jpg 10:25 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZQQdlPoz5g Skip to 0:40 10:25 Czechhh 10:26 Watch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZQQdlPoz5g from 0:40 to 1:40 10:27 The Trolololo guy is in Family Guy :P 10:30 So, did you hear the rumors of Kingdoms returning? 10:32 No, I did not find the sets a month ago and share them to start the whole discussion 10:32 lol 10:32 People thought it was Castle returning though, not Kingdoms. :P 10:33 Berry 10:34 Happy Appy. 10:35 We need a happy Appy emote 10:35 I can do it too: 10:35 LEGO2013 10:35 Track Mack. 10:35 :| 10:35 No, but realy. 10:35 Kingdoms will be blue vs yellow 10:35 reallu 10:35 REALLY** 10:35 We need a Happy Appy emote. 10:35 Aren't you the one always making a big deal about emotes nobody will every use? 10:35 Um. 10:35 <_< 10:36 >_> 10:36 No. 10:36 (Yes.) 10:36 (Mmm.. nah.) 10:36 You wanted us to get rid of (dog) ! 10:36 >_> 10:36 And something else I can't remember.... 10:36 no 10:36 (blobby) 10:36 Ah, that was it. 10:36 (blobby) 10:36 and (gorm) 10:36 (stephanie) 10:37 The only one I never see anyone use is (ba) 10:37 lol 10:37 Then we can delete that one. 10:37 But we can have a MLP emote and a Happy Appy emote for.. 10:37 What was it.. 10:37 Oh right 10:37 And no matter how many times I have had it explained to me, I still have no idea who that is. 10:37 I want a happy appy emote too :P 10:37 "FOR DA FUNEEZ" 10:38 No D: 10:38 YES 10:38 AHAHA 10:38 >8D 10:39 I'll make it right now 10:39 :D 10:39 I am not adding it. 10:40 Cecg 10:40 Czech* 10:41 Why not Berry 10:41 ;c 10:43 MOOSE A. MOOSE AND ZEE ARE GONE?! 10:43 NO! 10:43 D:< 10:44 :/ 10:45 >:D 10:46 >:[[]]D 10:47 I just found out what the color for the bags of Series 12 will be! :O 10:48 Gee, what :| 10:49 We don't even know Series 11's color 10:50 hey 10:50 I'm gonna.. 10:50 go offline for a while. 10:50 its been snowing all day today 10:55 Back. 10:55 The color is clear. :[[]]P 10:55 See-through bags! :D 10:57 Highly doubt it. 10:57 It was a joke. :[[]]/ 10:57 Oh. 10:58 I thought you were being real/ 10:58 *. 10:58 Just came back from purchasing Attack of the Wargs! :D 10:59 Ooh, the names of the 2013 Castle sets are announced. 11:00 Forest Ambush, Gold Getaway, The Gatehouse Raid, Dragon Mountain, King's Castle. 11:00 @Knight 11:00 Dragon :3 11:00 Those were found a while ago 11:00 They were? 11:00 I'm talking to the creator of Happy Appy ATM 11:01 Whoa. 11:01 Do we have set numbers? 11:01 7???? 11:01 :P 11:01 No, but we do. 11:02 If the new 2013 theme IS a re-release of Castle (2007) (which, sadly, I doubt), the Heroic Knight would be like a teaser. :P 11:02 But would be different than the knights in the theme, 11:25 trololollol 11:25 hhohohoho 11:25 (badadadada) 11:25 trolollolollllloooooooooooooo 11:26 lolololllllol...lolol 11:26 lolololololl 11:26 hahahahohoho 11:26 (dadadda) 11:26 trollolollololol 11:26 :P 11:28 ...we have problems, too. We're just like you, except we're ROBOTS! 11:29 :P 11:29 We shoot lasers out of our eyes 11:29 which we use to fry 11:31 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oo2RKAHu-kI :P 11:34 Fish sticks and custard. :P 11:35 (I didn't say fish fingers because I'm American. :P ) 11:45 :P 11:46 brb 11:46 o\ 11:46 \o 11:47 ? 11:47 o/ 11:47 Lawl. 2012 12 09